Matchmaker
by Auslly Shipper 15
Summary: Dez and Ally are given an assigment to create a website; their idea is to set up a matchmaking site. Who do these two best friends get set up with and will their friendship last?
1. Chapter 1

I push the door open to my neighbor/best friend's home not bothering to knock since I had a key – that was the best thing about being friends as long we have been. "Hey, Alls!" Dez calls from the general area of the kitchen, not surprising at all. "Go on up, I'll be there in a minute. Do you want a drink?"

"Yes," I replied, slipping off my tennis shoes. I don't bother telling him since I know he will bring what I normally drink. Dez's room was quite clean for the average teenage boy or any boy for that matter – mainly due to his father's military past. I jump onto the bed pulling his throw blanket over my legs as I do, and then place my laptop onto my legs as I start it up. It was about five years old and covered in stickers by my older brother. Dez's passes me the orange soda before taking his seat in the beanbag, pulling another blanket over his own legs. "Thanks."

"So do you have any ideas for the layout?" Dez's asks for about the one hundredth time this year, much to my annoyance. He seemed to understand this since he commented under his breath, "I'll take that as a no." He takes a sip of his Diet Coke and before typing a few things into his laptop. "I was thinking something along the lines of this," he turns the laptop to face me. I can see the generally shapes and colors however I'm practically blind so it was pretty much pointless. "You can't see it can you?" I shake my head and he goes back to clicking on his keys. "I send a copy of the html to your email."

I nod before logging in to both my email and the website we had to build by the end of the semester. I copy the lines of data and place it into the website's custom layout to get a better look at it. "What do you think?"

"I think there's a few more things that need to be worked on when it comes to layout and the colors are defiantly not working for me," I comment switching the main colors of the theme to a better combination.

"What's so bad about the colors?"

"Dez, orange with black stripes and pink with brown dots do not go together."

"But Mrs. Thomas said color!" He interjects.

I cut him off before he can add anything else, "She said it had to be ascetically pleasing four different colors and two different patterns do _not_ work." He rolls his eyes and I continue to fix the colors – making it have a white background, black text, pink links, blue italics, and gray bolding. "Do you want to see this, yes or no?"

"Sure," he sneers towards me, pissing me off slightly. I copy the code and send it to his email. "Fine yours looks better, but that doesn't mean anything!"

"Sure it doesn't, Dezzy."

"Whatever you say, Ally Catty." I flip him off before going back to work on the layout. "So what are we going to put in this website?"

"What are the requirements?"

"Um," he sighs digging through the pile of papers that came with the assignment. "The content of the blog are up to the student's decision as long as it is appropriate for a school's classroom and campus. This means none of the following: pornography, alcohol, drugs, or gang affiliation. The students must also be able to use the scientific method for the information."

"Okay, I'm sure we will think of something before the time comes when she wants the final decision."

"Me too. Have you thought of what needed to be changed about the layout?"

"Yeah. It was missing a contact page so I made one of those and it comes with a FAQ."

"Well aren't we miss smarty pants."

"Sí." We spent the next two hours sending the codes back and forth fixing the errors the other may have made in the process.

"Am I done with this for the night."

"It's only two o'clock, Dez."

"Well, I'm _sorry_ that I had a late night."

"Yes, I'm sure watching _Criminal Minds _until four in the morning had absolutely nothing to do with you. I'm sure you were held at gun point and forced to watch just like every other night."

"How are you so good at knowing this kind of stuff?" He snipes sarcastically forcing himself out of the beanbag and taking the empty soda can off the floor. "Finished?" He indicates at my can; I nod. "It's your turn to pick the movie. You know where they are." Of course I did, I spent ninety percent of my life in his house. I slip into his older sister's, Danielle, room and pick out a movie that I hadn't watched since the year had begun, three months ago.

"CAN YOU BRING POPCORN!" I yell downstairs, being greeted with the smell of it which had wafted towards the up levels of the house. "THANK YOU!" I walk back into his room and start the DVD, making it to the menu before Dez returns with a bag of popcorn and a drink for each of us. "Gracias."

He nods and joins me under the bed, pulling the bag's tabs. I press the play button, and we finish the movie two and half hours later; however, sometime between the beginning and end of the film we have both fallen asleep in each others arms. Most parents would be concerned if this happened when they weren't home, but Dez and I knew each other from the day we were born so we had a tendency to end up falling asleep at each other's place.

I wake up to the smell of cake, which then forces me to wake Dez up. "Your mom is making cake!" That seems to wake him quicker than anything and we race out of the bedroom with the popcorn bag and soda cans to the kitchen.

"Nice of you all to join us," Dez's mother says from the table. Her long red hair is down for once and she has changed out of her scrubs. Dez's father is sitting with his back towards us, so much that we can see his bald spot. "It's your favorite, Ally."

"Handmade spaghetti? With marinara and garlic bread?"

"Yes, ma'am."

"Yay! Thank you!" I speed towards the kitchen, filling my plate before Dez registers what has happened. "So why did you make this?"

"Well I saw that you were here and your dad told me that you got accepted into Harvard and so I wanted to congratulate you. You're like our second daughter." Dez's sister had been living in Los Angeles for five years – mainly due to the fight her father had with her the week before and she hadn't been home since. Her mother refused to accept that she was estranged from Danielle; because technically Dani was only estranged from her father.

I don't comment, only smile and go back to the food. "So do you all have any plans for the big thirtieth anniversary?"

"We have a couple of ideas," Dez's father replies, "I'm just waiting on the plans to finalize."

"That's nice," I smile towards him since I am a part of the plan. He is thinking of having a surprise vow renewal which they had never done.

When Dez and I are finished with our meals, we clean our plates and head back upstairs to work on the project even more. At nine o'clock, Dez finally comes up with our idea, "Matchmaking! That's the idea."

"What?"

"We will make a match making site. Have people from school fill a profile and then the computer can match the closest people up."

"I like it. Tell me more."

Dez complies, "Mrs. T will love it. She loves those sappy books and movies and crap that girls like, right? Well then she'll like the idea! Like if we have fifty multiple choice questions with twenty six options then the computer can match another profiles with the most questions the same. So someone with forty questions the same with someone else and be their top match; however the same profile can have ten answers the same with a different profile and be a match to _that_ profile. It gets all the things she wants."

"You're so brilliant! I could kiss you!"

"I'm waiting," he replies. Then we laugh, both knowing that it would be the most awkward kiss ever.

**So what do you think? I really like it at the moment. I know the writing style is kind of crappy right now but I'm trying to figure out the style of it. Anyways tell me what you think. Should I continue?**

**xoxo Maddie**


	2. Chapter 2

**I changed the POV for this chapter to see if I liked it a little more so I'm sorry if that throws you off a little.**

Dez and Ally went to Mrs. Thomas's class the first thing Monday morning to get their idea approved of – which thankfully it was without much hesitation. "This sounds very interesting. But I do have a concern: what if a single person has more than three people which are the most compatible with. For example, Ally may one guy with a ten out of ten, another with a nine out of ten, and four with an eight out ten, then what will happen? Will Ally get the results for every male even slightly compatible with her?"

"We are hoping to have one question per student in the system. If there were one hundred students planning to join the site then there would be a hundred questions with multiple answers. And only a few would have either a yes or no option," Ally explains hopefully in the way that she had been able to form in her mind. "But we know that ninety percent of the school's population will not sit and answer one hundred questions in a row. The user answers fifteen or so questions per day until they have filled out the full survey. Then the next day they will receive their results with hopefully only three top matches. We also know more people will start joining the site later on, and if a newer member is more compatible with an older user, the system will inform the latter about the results. How this will happen is up in the air at the moment."

"Why?" Mrs. Thomas asks as she continues to write down notes on her paper – which includes how the site works and how it operates.

Dez explains, "Ally and I have different ideas on how each user should be informed on their results. I think we should inform them through the actual site itself since not many students check their emails anymore. Ally, on the other hand, believes we should give the results through email."

"I think you all can compromise," she suggests. "The user is sent an email stating: "Insert what ever your URL is here has found your top matches," with a link back to the website. Then the user has to log onto the site to get the results."

"That works for me," Dez and Ally say at the same time, jumping at the sound of the first bell signaling an hour until class started.

"And now I have a question that I would like answered as detailed as possible: how do you plan to build the function needed to run the website? Because I highly doubt the two of you are going to sift through hundreds of applications matching every user up." Dez turns his laptop to face her while Ally stands besides her explaining the software. It takes about thirty minutes before the system is completely explained, and then the two give an example of how it works using two fake profiles they had made the previous day and the one that each of them made for themselves.

"Since we only have four profiles in the system, there is only four questions; however we also don't have all the questions that people would want asked in a partner," Dez explains as Ally fills in her answers. "This is how the results will look. As you can see, Ally's top result is myself followed by the two fake profiles. However if another profile were to come in with closer results then Ally will receive a notification right about now," a small red heart forms next to the results tab located on the left hand side of the site. "Then Ally can click it," which she did, "and see that the new user is more compatible than one of the others all ready on the site. And we also plan on deleting the fake profiles once we get your approval."

"Well I really like the idea of the site. I like how you all are going about making it, and how quickly you've come in the few weeks that you've had the project. Most of your classmates only have the layout of the site and not the actual content figured out. And the only real concerns I have at the moment are that you all do not have enough questions. How do you plan on getting more of them?"

Ally explains this while Dez puts his laptop up. "We have asked our friends to ask the people in their homeroom, 'If you could only ask your future spouse one question what would it be?' And as long as it's not: 'When will I find you' or 'Am I in a relationship with you?' or something that couldn't be asked and not receive a generalized answer than they were to write it on a paper and give it us at the end of the day. If that makes sense. Then we would choose the best questions and insert it into the program."

"It makes perfect sense. Do you one person in all the homerooms?"

"Yes, we have recruited all of Dez's younger brothers' friends to ask the freshman, sophomore, and junior classrooms. Mine and Dez's friends will do the other rooms. Every class has someone asking the questions, and we have all ready talked to Mr. Clark about not holding announcements until a later time so we could get the papers completed, and he has agreed to do so."

"Well I like the project so here's your papers. Enjoy! And I look forward to seeing the results." The papers she handed were the project's rule with the word 'approved' circled in red ink and her signature beneath."

The day passes quite quickly for the pair and at the end of the Ally and Dez meets with the forty something people in the cafeteria to collect the papers with the questions. Once they have the questions, the group heads their separate ways: Dez and his three younger brothers head to his car, Ally and her other best friend Trish head to Ally's car, and the others in the group head wherever they are headed.

At four o'clock, Dez is pushing through Ally's front door with his key. "Upstairs," she calls before he slips off his shoes. Ally is sitting in her bed surrounded with forty or so papers separated into two piles. "Type all of these questions into word and take out the repeated questions, and then send it to me where I will make a master list." Dez takes the papers he's handed and joins Ally under her covers and gets started. It takes about two hours to get all the questions onto the documents and another hour to take Dez's list and join it with Ally's, and then double checking for repeated questions took another half hour. It had taken so long that Ally's father had gotten off from his job working at the local music store, and Ally's mother had left for her night shift at the hospital.

Her father knocked on the door at eight o'clock. "Do you want something to eat? I just brought home fast food because I know you all don't want to eat my cooking." Ally's father was prone to burn everything he cooked, and he usually ended up using out of date food on accident.

"Yeah, but we will probably go get it. Do you mind?"

"Will you be home before curfew?"

"Unless traffic is really busy and the restaurant is slow, I see no reason why we shouldn't be."

"We'll probably go to Mama Rosa's," Dez adds, turning off his laptop.

"Cool with me," Ally's father adds, pulling out his wallet and handing Ally twenty dollars. "Be safe."

"Okay, Dad. It'll be awhile before I leave anyways since Dez has to go put his stuff away at the house. But I love you."

"Love you too, Ally Catty." Ally smiles and her father closes the door behind him. "No sex!" He calls halfway down the stairs, sending both Ally and Dez into a ball of laughter.

**So what do you all think so far? I'm still really enjoying this story, but I still feel a bit rusty since it's been awhile since I've written something other than an one-shot. Review/Follow/Favorite**

**Also someone sent me a DM asking if I had a tumblr that I could be reached on. You can on either: disneyforeveramen, hazelgracelancters, or itll-be-perfect.**

**xoxo Maddie**


End file.
